DESEO POR TUPIEL 2 PARTE
by EORIN
Summary: 3 años despues de la boda entre aoshi y misao.La joven detective desaparese., mas aventuras para el cuarteto de oficiales.estara misao muerta?
1. Chapter 1

**CAP1**

* * *

><p><strong>3 años después del matrimonio entre Misao y aoshi.<strong>

Kaoru y Misao se miraban sorprendidas por lo que veían y acababan de escuchar, shogo se encontraba parado frente a ellas con una carta de petición, para conformar un grupo élite dentro de la fuerza armada nipona ellas y sus respectivos esposos conformarían el grupo el cual sería enviado a Inglaterra a su entrenamiento y capacitación.

Tras 5 años de arduo entrenamientoMisao se encontraba en su primera misión sola, sin ningún tipo de apoyo, más que el de su hermana que le había animado a tomar aquélla tarea, pero lo que en verdad preocupaba a Misao era lo que diría su esposo cuando se enterara de lo que estaba por hacer. Su cuerpo se había vuelto firme después de todos los entrenamientos tras entrar a la academia de policía, y esto hiso que shogo, quien en aquel momento era su superior al mando, le calificara para la tarea que tenía que llevar a cabo a continuación. Un hombre de cabellera blanca y ojos oscuros, ocultos tras lentes del mismo color contemplaba a su "pollita", como solía llamar a la amante de turno que había conseguido noches a trás después de verla en el burdel que solía frecuentar. Y ahora estaba allí frente a él, vestida perfectamente para él, una blusa que realzaba sus generosos pechos y una pequeña falda que le permitía admirar los modelados muslos de la mujer sentada en el sofá, movía impaciente uno de sus pies, sus ojos viajaron hacia él,Enishi disfruto mientras los ojos esmeraldas de la hermosa mujer recorrieron su cuerpo. Quitándose los lentes dejó apreciar a Misao su mirada, al contemplar cada espacio de su cuerpo. Él tomó de improviso una de sus manos, depositando un galante beso sobre el dorso de su mano e inhalo con fuerza el dulce aroma que embriagaba a Aoshi cuando este se disponía a explorar el cuerpo femenino, cada noche, a si no terminaran haciendo el amor, simplemente aquel hombre de hermosos ojos azules se satisfacía con explorar a su mujer con la mirada y las manos, si ella bien se lo permitía.

Aoshi contemplaba con molestia como aquel sujeto pretendía llevar a su mujer a la cama, y esa era una idea que no le agradaba para nada, hasta hace poco Kaoru le había comentado la misión que Amakusa había encomendado a la más joven de los miembros del equipo bajo su mando.

Aoshi contemplo el leve sonrojo que brotaba en las mejillas de su esposa, ese mismo sonrojo que le hacía avergonzarse a él si se encontraba bajo el escrutinio de su mujer, ¿cuántas veces le había dicho que le amaba?, ya había perdido la cuenta, pero en su mente permanecía la imagen de aquella sonrisa burlona que su esposa le regalaba como una forma de darle aprobación a sus palabras, pero para ella era la prueba fehaciente de que mantenía a su esposo bajo su poder. Ella lo amaba tanto como él le demostraba en cada palabra, en aquellas mejillas pintadas por la sangre al observarle, que estaba locamente enamorado de ella, pero más que enamorado, estaba segura que para él era aquella hermosa realidad que le alejaba del frio de la soledad , desde que le conoció, desde la primera vez que sus bocas se unieron, y un choque eléctrico les abatió e hizo brotar en el corazón de cada quién, una confusión, y ansiedad que no lograron identificar y finalmente se convirtió en aquel sentimiento que les envolvía cuando se unían en cuerpo y espíritu, para confirmar en cada acto , que se pertenecían mutuamente. Aoshi se colocó alerta al verlos colocarse en pie, bien sospechaba el siguiente paso y ello, no le dejaba en paz.

Enishi se colocó en pie, tomando a Misao de la mano, y abrigándola bajo el fino lino de su traje que le hacía lucir desconcertantemente atractivo. Misao desvió la mirada del portento de hombre que le guiaba junto a él, tan fácilmente que se sentía como si flotara a su lado. Aoshi no pudo despegar sus ojos de la imagen a pesar del dolor que le causaba, aun teniendo conocimiento de que solo era trabajo, lo que estaba llevando a cabo su esposa. Les siguió hasta "un discreto" motel donde aparte de hablar de negocios de una forma cómoda, algunas parejas se encontraban de forma clandestina. Se deslizo en el interior del lugar, llamando la atención de algunas damas que bien preferirían cambiar a su acompañante por aquel hermoso hombre que irrumpía en el hall del afamado motel. La mano del hombre que pretendía explora a su esposa, se deslizó muy sugestivamente por la espalda y cintura de Misao quien a cambio regalaba a los ojos del sujeto una sonrisa capas de no permitirle esperar a llegar a la habitación, para derribarla bajo su cuerpo y conocer de primera mano lo hermoso del cuerpo femenino a su lado.

La angustiada expresión en el rostro de Aoshi llamo la atención de uno de los domésticos del motel que bien, como el hombre que acompañaba a la señorita, o señora según veía, había quedado anonadado con la esbelta e incorpórea silueta de la mujercita que recién había abordado el elevador con su acompañante.

-Le puedo ayudar en algo señor?- cuestiono muy gentilmente el muchacho, se notaba aún un chico pero en su trabajo, ya había podido apreciar esa expresión que sostenía Aoshi en ese momento en su rostro, no era la de un padre angustiado por las andanzas de su hija, nó ,el hombre frente a él había observado a la chica como un hombre que cuida lo que es de su propiedad, muy probablemente su esposo, pero al mostrarle su identificación y comentarle un poco de la situación el muchacho se apartó y le guio personalmente a la habitación donde estaría la pareja.

Misao aterrizó bruscamente en la cama, a pesar de que Enishi no pretendía brindarle tal trato a la hermosa damita, su impulso sexual, le solicitaba con urgencia el contacto directo con la nívea piel de su acompañante.

_Deseas algo de tomar? Cuestiono nerviosa Misao después de colocarse en pie fuera de la cama, porque estaba casi segura que si no movía su cuerpo de tan indefensa posición, aquel hombre le saltaría encima. Le llegó a la mente como su esposo en noches pasadas, le había asaltado de igual forma, claro que en esa ocasión se complacía en observar y notar en los ojos del hombre que le contemplaba más que deseo, amor.

-No te preocupes hermosa, creo que eh tomado un poco más de lo debido- dijo burlonamente el hombre con la voz un poco deformada por su ebriedad.- mejor ven y consiénteme- dice atrayendo a Misao de la cintura tan pronto pudo hacerla su presa.

Aoshi se había comunicado con Kaoru y kenshin quienes estaban esperando alguna alerta por parte de su compañero que les indicara, tuvieran que dejar de revisar y escudriñar entre las cosas del hombre que en ese momento sostenía firmemente a Misao de las manos, mientras su boca, maltrataba con un furioso beso, la voluminosa y suave boca femenina.

Aunque lastimada por el peso y las violentas caricias que le otorgaba el hombre sobre ella, logro empujarle y dejar libre su boca de la del apuesto hombre de cabello palido.

-Perdóname- susurro Enishi avergonzado por su actuar con la linda mujer frente a él. La puerta sonó en medo del incomodo silencio que se creó cuando Misao logro apartarlo de ella. Aoshi escucho tras la puerta la voz fatigada del hombre que, en ese momento querría tener en frente y golpearlo si es que había osado en mancillar a su mujer.

-Señor el gerente le envía un obsequio para que lo disfrute en compañía de la señorita- dijo Aoshi, aprovechando que conocía el buen trato entre el gerente del motel y Enishi que solía dejarle miles de yenes tras ocupar alguna habitación del edificio. Misao se había encerrado en el baño con la excusa de colocarse más cómoda para estar en compañía del apuesto hombre.

Aoshi empujo con toda su fuerza la puerta derribando a Enishi con esta y rompiendo su nariz, el estruendo fue opacado por el sonido del agua golpeando los mosaicos del piso de la ducha, donde Misao, se refrescaba. Aoshi, se deshizo del hombre y se dispuso a disfrutar de su esposa tan pronto esta se lo permitiera, se acercó a la puerta del baño y dijo a Misao que se vendara los ojos tan pronto saliera, que él le estaría esperando, Misao nerviosa, le hiso caso, aunque la voz de su "victima" sonaba un poco diferente, pero no le coloco mayor atención, sus nervios le hacían alucinar, se le pareció tanto a la voz de su esposo, pero era algo imposible, él aún se encontraría ocupado en su última misión.

En medio de una nebulosa sus ojos se fueron aclarando y de inmediato, pudo identificar a aquel sujeto que esperaba a la linda agente, que supo de inmediato era su esposa, muchos días atrás había podido apreciar a la pareja de detectives celebrando su boda, su primer impulso fue huir de allí, pero, no quería partir sin haber disfrutado un poco de la linda mujer que muy bien lo había enredado en su hilo de educción, como si se tratase de una araña que juega con su presa, envolviéndolo en su red, para luego aprisionarlo entre sus fauces. Se colocó en pie y salió de allí, dirigiéndose hacia su apartamento. Aoshi alcanzó a notificar de la perdida de Enishi tan pronto se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba donde se suponía había quedado inconsciente tras su violenta entrada a la habitación.

Kaoru se apoyaba en su esposo que le sostenía tras haberse lastimado recientemente en una de sus misiones, pero era tan testaruda esta mujer que se encontraba ahora allí colocándolos en dificultades para huir de allí, Kenshin solo rogaba por que el hombre de cabellera albina, no apareciese por allí durante un buen tiempo.

-hermosa tendré que cargarte- susurro Kenshin, tomándola y de un solo envión, colocarla en su espalda.-Kaoru, no se pudo molestar por ello, porque tan pronto se sintió apoyada y resguardada en la espalda de su esposo, su calidez le envolvió, rápidamente en un letargo que ella simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar de aquella contrariedad.

-sabes que te amo?- susurro juguetonamente la oficial al oído de su esposo, asiéndole estremecer, por el ligero contacto entre los femeninos labios y el lóbulo de su oído. Kenshin suspiro y viéndose lo suficientemente lejos del lugar donde pudieran ser relacionados con el desorden en que había quedado el apartamento del sospechoso, apoyó a Kaoru sobre una banqueta del pequeño parque al que habían llegado, le acarició el rostro y casi con una sonrisa burlona se aproximó a ella para besarle, pero tan pronto Kaoru creía estar lo suficientemente cerca de la boca masculina, como para atraparlo con la suya en un furtivo pero apasionado beso, el alejó su rostro dejándole con las ganas de saborear su boca.

Misao no tuvo ni el más mínimo tiempo para arrepentirse de estar sintiendo lo que sentía, su cuerpo disfrutaba tanto del cálido aliento que calentaba su piel en cada beso, que simplemente se imaginó que la persona que le acariciaba de tal manera, tan cálida, amable y estremecedora, era su esposo, un suspiro salió sonoro de su boca cuando el hombre sobre ella, abandono su boca.-y no te preocupa lo que pueda pensar tu esposo?- le hablo Aoshi en realidad curioso por lo que le pudiera responder Misao que se mantenía quieta tras oír a su interlocutor, Aoshi le observo con detalle, lastimosamente hace meses que no se había tomado el placer de observar a su esposa con detalle, un cuerpo pequeño, comparado con el suyo, pero que se acoplaba perfectamente al suyo cuando hacían el amor, una nívea piel, con uno que otro morete, tal vez ocasionados por los estrictos entrenamientos a los que Amakusa los sometía, pero aún así, una hermosa y cremosa piel donde su lengua se perdía, con o sin autorización de su portadora. No pudo negarse nunca, ni mucho menos ahora que la tenía a su merced, e inclinándose sobre ella recorrió su cuerpo acariciándole con su boca.

Esperaría su oportunidad y sacaría del país a esa linda policía que a su ver le debía una noche de pasión. Enishi tras investigar a la chica, enterarse que era una policía que había sido asignada para distraerle y consiguiéndolo a través de su seducción, allanar su apartamento para involucrarlo con una de sus asignaciones.

Aoshi había permanecido al lado de Misao en lo posible, deleitándose con el calor de su esposa, hace tanto que no lo experimentaba que se sorprendió al notar cómo su cuerpo al simple rose con la chica a su lado, se descontrolaba, su mente se tornaba turbia con las miles de formas en que se imaginaba besándola, acariciándola, haciéndole el amor , tras mucho tiempo de separación, abandonarla tras una noche de pasión no era la idea que tenía pero shogo le solicitaba para que le brindara un reporte de su pasada asignación..

Enishi observo con ansias a que el policía de alto porte y fuerte contextura abandonara el edificio del motel, su cuerpo dio un brinco de satisfacción al imaginarse la linda oficial completamente a su merced, subió con ágil paso a la habitación, donde evidentemente el hombre que había observado y le había agredido, dispuso del cuerpo de la hermosa mujer que ahora dormitaba sobre las sabanas húmedas, prueba indiscutible de su gozo al entregarse mutuamente sus cuerpos.,

Misao apenas y alcanzó a identificar el rostro de su agresor, antes que el humedecido pañuelo, le dejara inconsciente. Enishi, tomo a la chica, aún desnuda, y con su cuerpo marcado por la entrega de voraces besos dejando su piel coloreada de rosas y moretes a lo largo de su cuerpo, la abrigo en una sábana y la transporto con él fuera del edificio sin levantar sospecha de ningún tipo.

Espero les guste el primer cap. de la segunda parte. Opiniones, jalones de orejas y lo que deseen comunicarme con respeto será bienvenido. Hasta pronto, mis queridos lectores.

**Eorin**

**17 de enero de 2012**

**Cap 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP2**

Las sabanas aún permanecían húmedas y cálidas, pero el cuerpo que habían cubierto no se encontraba allí. Esa mañana Aoshi se había levantado con la mayor de las cautelas para no despertarle, no quería molestarla, así que le observo durante un tiempo, pasmado ante el cambio físico y anímico de su esposa, ya no quedaba rastro de aquella adolecente revoltosa que lo cautivaba y enloquecía a la vez, pero ¿dónde estaba?, había buscado a su hermosa afrodita por toda la habitación sin encontrarla por ningún lado..

Enishi se movió con tranquilidad por la ciudad hasta llegar a su apartamento pero al encontrarlo en tal desorden, no pudo imaginar otra cosa que no fuera, se trataba del rastro descuidado de los compañeros de la hermosa oficial que se encontraba en su cama, desnuda ante los ojos del hombre que la había robado hasta allí, Misao estiro su cuerpo, dándole al hombre de ojos violáceos un interesante y atractivo panorama de su silueta, observo sus muslos e inevitablemente sus ojos viajaron hacia aquella parte femenina donde todo hombre frecuentemente pierde toda razón. Los verdes ojos se abrieron con sorpresa después de tener clara la imagen del hombre que le contemplaba, su primer movimiento instintivo fue cubrirse tras notar el gélido viento que golpeaba su desnudes. Observó al hombre que le exploraba con la mirada y se sintió intimidada con lo que aquellos ojos, aunque hermosos, le provocaban, un escalofrío como si mirara a los ojos a la misma muerte. El hombre de ojos violeta avanzó hacia ella pero notó en su rostro su pánico, casi podía sentir su miedo al observarle, incomodado ahora con la desnudes de la mujer frente a él le arrojó unas prendas que su última amante había dejado allí tras una noche de desenfrenada saciedad de sexo. Contempló el lindo cuerpo con detalle mientras esta ocultaba su despojado cuerpo con la delicada seda del vestido rojo con estampados florales.

Misao observo al hombre frente a ella, no lo reconocía de ninguna parte, pero supuso que si se encontraba con él y en tal situación seria su esposo, tenía la sensación de tener uno, Enishi se acercó a ella al notarla un poco confundida.

-Hermosa estas bien?- cuestiono después de saborear su boca que en esta ocasión, la mujer fue participe del acalorado y estremecedor beso.

-Bueno la chica no parecía recordar nada y lo confirmo cuando esta le cuestiono si él era su esposo, al notar una sortija en la mano masculina.

-qué te pasa amor ya no recuerdas nuestra boda- dijo divertido ante la confusión de su retenida mujer, era hermosa, seguiría el juego que se planteó apenas fue consciente de que no le reconocía.

Claro que lo recuerdo, el día más feliz de mi vida.- dijo atrapando al hombre de cabellos casi violeta en un abrazo lleno de dulzura y amor que dejo a Enishi cautivado e inmediatamente enamorado de ella.

Kaoru observaba a su cuñado, asustada, al escuchar que después de buscar a Misao por todas partes, tenía la esperanza de encontrarla allí. (¿Dónde se abría metida aquella alocada hermana suya?)Se cuestionaba también mentalmente Kaoru, pues no había tenido comunicación con ella después de hablar con ella la mañana anterior cuando se disponía a llevar a cabo la distracción que daría tiempo a Kaoru y Kenshin para revisar el apartamento del sospechoso

Misao termino de tomar su baño, a pesar de que se sentía un poco incomoda con los ojos del hombre que le observaba evidentemente explorándole con la mirada. Misao se sintió culpable al sentir cierto desprecio por su esposo, o eso era lo que creía la confundida mujer, que se trataba de su esposo.

Aoshi indagaba una y otra vez en la habitación, tratando de hallar algún indicio que le diera una pista de donde se pudiera encontrar Misao.

Así que esta es la chica?- cuestiono un hombre de mirada insondable y endurecida, tal vez por la edad. Misao se colocó en pie tan pronto le vio ingresar al vestíbulo, le observaba y aún que le colocaba ciertamente nerviosa como su esposo, decidió que sería valiente.

-Puede que si sigue pensando que eres su esposo. Como que se te fue la mano con el sedante- susurro burlonamente el hombre de mirada oscura.-Estas seguro no recuerda nada?- cuestiono a Enishi mientras observaba a su futura asesina. El entrenamiento ya lo tenía, según savia era una oficial de policía, la pondría a prueba ates.

**_Eorin_**

**_30 de enero de 2012_**

**_7:04 pm_**

**_Cap. 2_**

Gracias por sus revews a:

**Harumigirl:** espero te siga entusiasmando esta historia, puedes enviarme tus sugerencias, tratare de tenerlas en cuenta, y si no jálame las orejas.

**Ledamay: **muchas gracias por tus apreciaciones con respecto a mi redacción y ortografía, espero ir mejorando**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP 3**

Hania, un viejo subversivo, y asesino se encontraba frente a su nueva estudiante, podría apreciar que le faltaban habilidades con las armas, pero era tan etérea que casi parecía flotar al realizar sus movimientos, tal como él le había estado instruyendo durante la mañana, una hermosa mujer de la cual podría sacar muchas habilidades si la tenía bajo estricto régimen de entrenamiento según veía.

Unos meses después Muy poco sospechaba Aoshi que su esposa era quien había dado de baja a muchos e importantes políticos. Kenshin, por el contrario si sospechaba de quien podría estar tras aquellas muertes; merodeaba por las calles tratando de recordar un poco de su vieja vida si no fuera por la brillante y radiante luz que Kaoru y su hijo ahora le brindaban para alejarlo de la obscuridad de aquel mundo de deseo de poder y poco respeto a la vida, en aquella época solo el amor por el dinero era lo primordial para él, pero cuando chocó con aquel cuerpo que le despertó el deseo ,anhelo ser dueño y conquistador de aquella mujercita que para él, en aquel entonces no era más que un juguete del cual podría disfrutar cuando encontrara el momento y su cuerpo se lo pidiera como si se tratase de la droga que necesitara un enfermo para sobrevivir, y terminó por enamorarse de su juguete.

Misao enfundaba su arma en la cartuchera bien atada al laso del liguero color rojo que ajustaba las medias, su cintura ceñida por el ligero laso rosa de ceda que moldaba la estrecha cintura de la hermosa mujer. Enishi la contemplaba satisfecho porque aquel cuerpo le pertenecía a él y le pertenecería mientras ella no recordara nada de su pasado.

Cuando Misao vio la foto del oficia del cual tenía que encargarse de dar de baja, su corazón le grito que él era algo muy importante en su vida pero no supo deducir el por qué, más que se trataba de un entrometido detective que obstaculizaba las acciones de su jefe.

Aoshi observaba la ventana con mucha atención esperando que los allí reunidos salieran para darles captura, allí lo había llevado los indicios de los homicidios y la pista del hombre que sospechaba podría darle alguna razón de su esposa, hace 1 año desaparecida.

El hombre que esperaba impaciente saliera del lugar surgió con una mujer, les siguió hasta llegar al apartamento donde la pareja jugaba. Extrañaba tanto a su esposa que aquella mujer se le pareció mucho, por su contextura delicada, y aquel hermoso par de ojos verdes, por un instante cruzó la mirada con la de aquella dama y ella pareció perturbarse por ello.

Iré a pie al centro comercial- dijo Misao al hombre que reticente le soltó de su agarre, ese día quería disfrutar de la compañía de la hermosa mujer y ella no se lo estaba facilitando, aunque bien savia iría deshacerse del único obstáculo que podría existir entre ella y él si recordaba su vida pasada

. Aoshi recorría los Pasillos del centro comercial, mirando vitrinas en forma descuidada pero a la vez tan alerta a los movimientos a su rededor, pero tan pronto irrumpió la mujer de contextura delgada y cabello postizo, sus ojos se fueron tras las perfiladas piernas y cabellera atada a una coleta, recordó entonces cómo sorprendía Misao despejando su nuca de los cabellos y asaltándola con su boca para terminar haciendo el amor ,tan sumergido estaba en el recuerdo y la imagen de aquella mujer que no fue sino hasta que sintió entre sus costillas el cañón del revolver que noto la presencia de la mujer tras él, asombrándose por ello.

-Eres muy habilidosa- susurro Aoshi a la mujer que se acercó a él. Para susurrarle al oído que no se le ocurriera girar y siguiera sus instrucciones pasó a paso. La voz de la mujer lo estremeció, no solo porque el rose con su oído fue pura seducción, sino porque su voz era idéntica a la de su Misao. Misao lo guio hacia un lugar menos concurrido, no podía dejar testigos de la muerte del hombre que logro afectarla con su voz.

-Linda ven. Dijo Enishi al ver a Misao con su esposo, y como le preocupaba ello abriera una ventana hacia sus recuerdos, le alejo de inmediato de allá dejando a un Aoshi muy confundido. Por un momento se había imaginado acallando esa amenaza con su boca, si se tratara de su esposa, pero ya no se encontraba allí para cuando se había propuesto encarar a su agresora.

-¿Pero por qué no me dejaste terminar mi cometido?- le reclamo a Enishi Misao quien, soltándose del fuerte agarre del hombre de cabellera blanca y quien creía su esposo, camino tras el hombre de nuevo, siempre atenta a sus movimientos. Le siguió por algunos minutos, gravando cada movimiento de aquel hombre que a pesar suyo le llamaba la tención, solo fue hasta cuando este le acorralo azotando su cuerpo contra una de las paredes que pudo contemplar de nuevo aquel rostro, era en verdad apuesto, pero él era quien sostenía en realidad una expresión de sorpresa, le miraba asombrado, elevando una de sus manos para golpearla, según pensaba ella, pero cuando esperaba el impacto de la fuerte mano sobre su cuerpo, fue sorprendida por una suave caricia sobre su rostro, pero el hombre solo la empujo liberándola de su cálida y agradable prisión. Aoshi deambulo con paso ligero y dudoso por el pasillo, era idéntica a Misao si no fuera por el cabello de color rojo que surgía de su cabeza, Decidido a buscar al hombre que bien sabría darle una razón del paradero de Misao.

Enishi se vio sorprendido cuando Aoshi se colocó frente a él y tomándolo con fuerza le cuestiono sobre el paradero de Misao, Enishi sonrió al ver el rostro de Aoshi al decirle que había asesinado a Misao.

-¿Y su cuerpo, donde dejaste el cadáver? pregunto con la voz quebrada por el dolor de la noticia.

**publicado en **

**Febrero 8 de 2012.**

** a las 06:45 aproxximadamentee**

**por Eorin**

**el Capitulo 3, mil gracias a:**

**Harumigirl: espero este capitulo te haya gustado, espero tu opinión, por ahora la única yy, mil gracias**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP 4**

Enishi despertó en medio de sonidos que lo perturbaron, Misao, estrechaba la almohada, por el placer que su cuerpo sentía al estar en medio de un ardiente sueño con aquel hombre de centro comercial, Enishi la contemplaba atónito. SE coloco sobre ella, tratando de seguir los movimientos que el pequeño cuerpo realizaba con su amante de ensueño.-¿Amor, estas bien?- cuestiono mientras los enormes ojos verdes le contemplaron por un segundo y luego sintió ser derribado de la cama por aquella hermosa mujer. Él no era su esposo de eso estaba segura, todos sus recuerdos habían regresado a paso lento a su memoria y ahora más consiente de las cosas, decidió actuar en su papel de esposa amorosa.

-Perdóname amor tuve una pesadilla con ese odioso detective que tendré que buscar y dar de baja- susurró, mientras se acurrucaba junto a Enishi que le acariciaba las caderas sobre las manta, tras regresar de su pequeño viaje al suelo. Ahora fue Misao quien atrajo hacia ella al cuerpo masculino, degustando la boca masculina, entretanto su cuerpo incitaba al de su "esposo".

-¿Estas bien Aoshi?- cuestionó Kaoru mientras vestía al inquieto niño de casi 4 años.

- desde que regresaste del centro comercial hace unos días has estado algo esquivo y pensativo, dijo Kaoru sentándose cerca a su cuñado con Kenji sobre sus piernas.

-esa mujer- susurro mientras recordaba el susurro inquietante de su agresora, días atrás.

-Qué mujer Aoshi?-cuestionó Kaoru curiosa, tras escucharle

-No, no puede ser, olvídalo, se me pareció tanto a Misao pero en lugar de aquella ceda negra, tenía por cabello una peluca.- susurro, más para sí, que para su cuñada.

-como puede ser ello posible si tú mismo fuiste a reconocer su cuerpo?- cuestiono un poco triste ante el doloroso recuerdo de la supuesta muerte de su hermana. En la de Aoshi aquel aparente cadáver de Misao seguía presente en su memoria de su cuerpo despojado de vida y abrigado por el manto frio de la muerte.

Sigilosa había llegado hasta el edificio, donde le habían informado, se encontraba su objetivo a eliminar. Acercó su oído a la madera color caoba y escucho tras esta la voz de una mujer, y la profunda voz de aquel atractivo hombre. La puerta se abrió súbitamente y choco su mirada con la de aquel alto hombre, un frio recorrió su cuerpo y se abrazó a sí misma, mientras Aoshi aún permanecía inmóvil frente a la chica. Al reconocer a su agresora de días atrás. La tomo del brazo, realizando una maniobra que dejo la chica inmóvil, para sorpresa de esta con su cuerpo muy cerca del hombre alto, su nariz fue atacada de inmediato con el aroma de la colonia que perfumaba el cuerpo masculino. Su mente divago por nuevos recuerdos, ¡era este el hombre que se había convertido en su esposo!, pero no lo podía asegurar, su mente apenas y era consciente de que aquel hombre era alguien importante en su vida, que no era nada más el objetivo a eliminar del camino. Aoshi exploro con su mano el cabello de la mujer como asegurándose de que se tratara de su cabello real y no una imitación de la hermosa cabellera que había acariciado alguna vez en su esposa. Su agarre fue restringiendo la fuerza al notar una pequeña expresión de dolor en el rostro de la chica, y de esto saco provecho esta cuando Misao fue consciente de ello y logra soltarse para salir corriendo.

No se explicaba como teniéndolo frente a ella, no había sido capaz de hincar en aquel hombre el puñal que llevaba aferrado fuertemente en su mano. Se encontraba contrariada y no fue sino hasta cuando se refugió en los brazos del hombre que especulaba era su esposo que dejo de pensar en aquellos hermosos ojos azules. Pero para su colmo el rostro de Enishi tomo las formas del rostro del detective que le había aferrado con fuerza esa mañana. Cada beso y caricia que este le proporcionaba era un recordatorio de una forma diferente de ser besada y acariciada que inexplicablemente extraño.

Era ella te lo juro- dijo Aoshi a Kaoru que había quedado tan perturbada como Aoshi al notar el rostro de quien se encontrara hace segundos tras la puerta.

_Horas después_:

¿Pero si ella se encontraba viva porque actuaba de tal manera en contra de su propio esposo?- cuestionaba Amakusa que escuchaba pasivo al alto hombre, minutos después al llegar por coincidencia al apartamento de sus subordinados.

-Yo tampoco me explico, deben tenerla bajo el efecto de alguna droga- sugirió Kaoru que observo a Aoshi algo inquieto por lo ocurrido esa mañana.

No lo sé, Enishi tuvo que hacer algo en sus recuerdos- susurro algo molesto Aoshi al no tener mayor información al respecto.

Entre tanto la novata asesina era la carnada provocadora para el próximo obstáculo a eliminar del camino de la organización a la cual esta aportaba sus habilidades. La lencería de encaje blanco y ceda del mismo color, se moldaba a la perfección a las sinuosas curvas de la hermosa mujer. Los ojos dorados divagaban en ella mientras el cigarro era consumido a cada bocanada de aire por parte del hombre de mediana edad que enfocaba sus ojos en tal visión, tan etérea, hermosa, y provocadora.

Saíto observaba a la chica frente a él estupefacto por lo que percibía, nunca se imaginó tener frente a él a la hermana de su mejor ex oficial de policía, pero aún así disfrutaba de cada caricia, sonrisa y beso por parte de esta.

Aunque su esposa le esperaba en casa con la hermosa notica de su segundo hijo en camino, él se olvidó por completo de ella.

Por qué me ocultaste que recordabas sobre tu pasado- susurro Enishi mientras sometía a Misao bajo suyo, cuando esta había intentado ponerlo en custodia por órdenes de Amakusa, ahora que recordaba muy bien, a Aoshi, a Kaoru, su misión. El cuerpo aún que fuerte para su pequeña contextura, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por salir de la prisión que le sometía contra la cama, golpeándose mentalmente por no ser prudente con su descubrimiento de sus recuerdos totalmente recuperados. Pero su entrenamiento toda aquella información recuperada de su pasado, no fue suficiente para evitar de nuevo ser drogada y borrar de la memoria de nuevo lo que había recuperado de sus vivencias, La puerta se abrió y dio paso a un hombre que muy bien conocía Misao, era el médico del grupo, cuando alguna bala maltrataba o hería su cuerpo él se encargaba de proporcionarle los cuidados para salir en poco tiempo a continuar sus asignaciones .Aún que tratara de recordar a su esposo aquella imagen se borró casi por completo dejando una tenue sensación de desolación al no tener más recuerdos de aquel hombre que en realidad amaba. El que estaba en frente de ella no era más que una coartada de su nuevo estilo de vida, y por qué así él lo disponía.

-Todo está bajo control, aplique una dosis más fuerte para que sus memorias pasadas no regresen de nuevo a estropear a nuestra más valiosa componente- dijo en un tono irónico el hombre que se retiraba tras haber cobrado sus honorarios.

Agradezco mucho a quienes me dejaron sus dudas, opiniones, al respecto:

**Harumigirl:**

Muchas gracias por tu Review, en cuanto al tiempo que paso desde el secuestro de Misao hasta que estuvo lista y transformada en una habilidosa asesina para la clandestina organización, más o menos fue un año.

**Wendy: **tienes razón cuando me recomiendas, no correr con el relato, haré lo posible por extenderlo un poco., si me envías tus ideas me ayudarías mucho, gracias de antemano.

**Si quieren realizarme alguna observación , con mucho gusto la leeré, siempre y cuando sea muy respetuoso, gracias por leer.**

**Mayo12 de 2012**

**Escrita por Eorin **

**Publicada a las 12:05 pm, aprox.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP5**

Aoshi estaba muy seguro de lo que había visto y tocado, se trataba de ella y no descansaría hasta encontrarla de nuevo, tenía que ir a donde había empezado el problema Enishi Yukishiro. Se encontraba en frente de la puerta del apartamento de aquel hombre y se aseguraría de revisar todo el lugar cuidadosamente en busca de indicios de la estadía de Misao en el apartamento del sospechoso.

El sonoro llamado del golpe en la puerta saco a Enishi de su inspección, le podía pasar muy rápido el tiempo contemplándola, amándola, mientras se lo permitieran, pero el afanado golpe en la puerta no le dejó otro remedio más que dirigirse a allí y abrir, hallándose frente al hombre, cuyo nombre había escuchado muchas veces susurrar entre sueños a la hermosa mujer que mantenía cautiva de su conciencia por medio de drogas, pero no podía hacer lo contrario así deseara hacerlo, esta se había transformado en una muy valiosa defensa en contra de los opositores del grupo al cuál pertenecían. Se habían transformado en simples herramientas que usaban cuando les convenía, y era obvio que no se permitirían prescindir de un elemento tan efectivo, como lo era Misao, para ellos, un instrumento en la cual le había transformado para su beneficio. Y él que había pensado que así la mantendría muy cerca de él y podría cuidarla y amarla en silencio. El cómo llego a enamorarse de la joven cadete es algo que nunca olvidaría, muchas veces pasaba frente al amplio parque frente al ayuntamiento de la ciudad y le observaba realizar sus estiramientos para emprender su día de entrenamiento como cadete, y convertirse en una muy buena oficial de policía. Tropezando intencionalmente con ella logro conocer un poco de su personalidad vivas y extrovertida; se molestó un poco cuando le dijo que estaba casada y a los pocos segundos vio al afortunado hombre dueño de sus besos y sonrisas. Los siguió con la vista durante el tiempo que le fue posible. Desde allí empezó a planear la estrategia para expropiar de su esposa al hombre que le provocaba celos por poder estar con ella, tocarla, acariciarla.

Kaoru, ven acá- sentenció Kenshin con aquella mirada que enloquecía a su esposa.

-Qué sucede cariño?- cuestiono mientras, llevaba con ella a Kenji y lo dejaba en medio de los dos. Eso sí que le llegaba a molestar a Kenshin, en especial cuando quería dedicar la noche a explorar el cuerpo de su esposa, y a ser explorado por ella.

_"**En otro lado de la ciudad"**_

-Hermosa esta vez tendrás que cumplir con tu cometido- le dijo Enishi a Misao quien lo miraba con mucha atención, mientras esta salía con un maletín cargado en su hombro.

**"Entre tanto Aoshi"**

Tras un día cansado por tanto papeleo y labores que le recordaron sus inicios en la policía en la ciudad de Tokio, se dirigió a un merecido y relajante spa. Misao lo siguió con la mirada mientras se infiltraba en el lugar y con el uniforme de la esteticista se coló en el íntimo apartado donde Aoshi la deleito mientras desnudaba su cuerpo. Esa complexión, ese cuerpo desprovisto de prendas por el momento le hiso olvidar momentáneamente de su contrato, se perdió en la excitante imagen de su amplia y estructurada espalda., a su mente llegó la idea de, por qué no, aprovechar y acariciar ese cuerpo tan exquisito, Enishi nunca se enteraría y ella, estaba segura lo disfrutaría mucho. Nerviosa ingreso al apartado hasta estar junto a su objetivo, él le saludo muy cortes y ella muy dubitativamente le respondió, era la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo su propósito, saco el puñal de la pequeña funda e impulso su mano con toda la fuerza que era capaz de poseer, pero vio como en cámara lenta la reacción del hombre que resistía la mano que sostenía el puñal en la mano femenina, el empellón de la mano masculina al defenderse de su ataque la derribo sobre una de las mesas dispuestas para proporcionar a los asistentes allí el acostumbrado masaje.

-Misao qué haces?- cuestiono el detective alterado al ver de nuevo a su esposa siendo su agresora.

-Misao?, disculpe pero no se a quien se refiere detective- susurro ella sin poder apartar la mirada del cuerpo desnudo frente a ella.

Sus ojos empezaron por las fuertes piernas, quedándose un rato en sus muslos y la fuerte estructura de su cintura, se le apetecía decirle que se diera la vuelta para poder admirar el lindo trasero que había visto anteriormente, pero sus ojos siguieron el recorrido, por los pectorales. Cómo sería un abrazo de este hombre era una idea que llamo su atención.

-En verdad no recuerdas quién eres? - cuestiono acercándose a ella, mientras su mano alcanzaba el rostro femenino, y lo acariciaba, sosteniendo con sus dedos la mandíbula de la chica que años atrás le hiciera perder toda compostura.

Ella golpeo con fuerza la mano que se apoyaba en su rostro, porque por un segundo logro desarmarla ante él.

-No ni idea quien sea esa Misao y ni me interesa- dijo con irritación en la voz, cosa que desagradó a Aoshi y enseguida tomándola de la cintura la aferró contra él y le besó, como un loco intento por hacerle recordar. El cuerpo antes tenso por el contacto y la sorpresa de su agarre se volvió lánguido entre sus brazos y al contacto con su boca, mientras este le saboreaba, sin misericordia hacia los pequeños labios femeninos. El aroma de su cuerpo era diferente, pero al ser un poco más atrevido sobre el cuerpo de su esposa, saboreo el escote del uniforme que portaba el cuerpo que amaba y su sabor seguía tal como lo recordaba, dulce a su paladar, tan agradable fue para su boca identificar aquel sabor de nuevo que de inmediato, succiono y mordisqueo dejando aquella zona visiblemente rojiza. Ese beso voraz pero al mismo tiempo dulce y gentil le desarmaron por completo, el cuerpo femenino animado por el agradable contacto, acarició el cuerpo masculino, descubriendo un gran placer en ello.

El fuerte sonido del reloj, los saco de aquel momento, Los labios rosaron por última vez la suave textura de los labios femeninos y ella se deleitó de nuevo con aquel sabor que estaba segura permanecería en su boca a pesar de los besos de Enishi.

No quería soltarla, eso significaría dejarla ir a voluntad, pero parecía que le habían confiado asesinarlo y por lo visto no dejaría ello atrás , así que tenía la esperanza de volverla a ver, de recordarle como reaccionaba su cuerpo junto a él, de saborear su boca y su cuerpo si se presentaba la oportunidad.

Con el arma en el piso y descubierta sus intenciones, no le importó verse bajo el cuerpo del hermoso hombre que le atraía a cada acción por su parte.

Las manos masculinas más oscuras, comparadas con la nívea piel del cuerpo femenino, se deslizaron por la pequeña cintura atrevidamente. Tener a su esposa tan cerca y no beneficiarse de ello era algo tonto, descubrirla de nuevo con cada acción era algo mágico. Casi un momento perfecto. Para Misao Cada beso se le hacía conocido y parte de algo que ya había experimentado y redescubría con el hermoso hombre cerca a ella.

**Gracias por sus revews a:**

**Gabyhyatt:** gracias por tu opinión, me alegra te guste, espero este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

**Harumigirl:** si pero será que el recuerdo de su esposo regresara a pesar de la droga después de tan íntimo acercamiento?

Espero sus aportes, ideas, sugerencias, todo es valido .

**Escrito y actualizado Por Eorin, el 20 de mayo de 2012 a las 07:52aproximadamente.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAP 6**

-Aún en su boca prevalecía el sabor de la boca masculina, y sus labios seguían inflamados por la presión que había ejercido la boca del atractivo detective que la hiso dejar de lado su objetivo.

-No tengo duda de que sea ella- dijo convencido Aoshi a Kaoru quien colocaba toda su atención a su relato, de lo ocurrido esa tarde.

_En el apto de Enishi_

-Hermosa, cómo estás? Cuestiono Enishi mirada a la bella mujer que le observaba con hambre en los ojos. Le sorprendió mucho al verse derribado bajo el pequeño cuerpo de Misao.

-Hermosa hoy estas más, no sé, tienes algo que me agrada- dijo juguetonamente Enishi mientras era desvestido por Misao quien lo besaba sin dar espera a cada movimiento. Tras tener sexo Misao no lograba quitar de su memoria el hermoso y atractivo cuerpo del detective, su cuerpo le recordaba a cada rato, no importaba cuantos besos Enishi proporcionara a su boca o cuantas caricias recorrieran su cuerpo gracias a las manos del hombre que era su "esposo". La imagen de estar haciendo el amor con aquel hombre de ojos azules y amplia espalda le erizó más que cualquier cosa que recordara con su "esposo"

_En el centro de procedimientos del equipo de detectives _

_Lo sabía ese individuo sabe sobre Misao- susurro Kaoru al escuchar a kenshin sobre su revelación. Los últimos días se había infiltrado de nuevo en el bajo mundo.

-No solo sabe; trabaja con ella y es.., Kenshin no savia como tomaría Aoshi lo siguiente que iba a pronunciar, pero lo soltó con un entonación de desánimo.

- es qué?- cuestiono, Aoshi inquieto por saber.

-También es su amante- soltó rápidamente notando el rostro de Aoshi y Kaoru. El silencio se apodero por unos minutos del lugar, pero era visible el gesto pesado en el cuerpo de Aoshi, estaba tenso, con los puños cerrados y los ojos cerrados tratando de no visualizar a Misao en brazos de otro hombre. Y siendo acariciada tan profundamente, como él lo hacía cuando esta era consciente de que era su esposo y lo asaltaba en las noches con juguetones mordiscos a su cuerpo provocando su deseo e instándole a hacerle el amor.

_Entretanto_

-Tienes que irte ya- dijo Enishi a Misao tal como se lo había comunicado el jefe de la organización.

-Pero…- un beso aplacó el reclamo de la chica.

- hermosa vete ya o si no se colocarán de mal humor si no estás allí a la hora prevista- susurro Enishi alejándola de él y embarcándola en un automóvil.

Schneider era el hombre que se encargaría de supervisar, el trabajo que encomendaban ahora a la asesina que los caballeros negros tendrían ahora a disposición , otros podrían ejecutar las mismas ordenes que la linda mujer de hermosos ojos verdes, pero ninguno podría llegar tan lejos como la chica, con su seductora silueta.

Dentro del gran complejo donde recientemente Misao había arribado, pudo vislumbrar la historia de la organización. El hombre rubio no podía quitar sus ojos de ella, era una mujer, hermosa, bien estaría dichoso de caer bajo la seducción de tal dama.

_EN CASA DEL MATRIMONIO HIMURA_

La reacción de Aoshi era de esperarse, después de ello Kaoru se dedicó a las labores del hogar dedicando gran parte de su tiempo a su hijo que ya correteaba por los pasillos de la casa donde Vivian. Estaba agotada y no quería otra cosa más que dormir, camino con paso lento, observo la puerta cerrada y cuando se disponía a girar el pomo de esta, fue apresada por los fuertes brazos del hombre que amaba, que hace más de 5 años viviera esta misma escena con ella, .-Detective Kamiya, eh venido por usted, a explorar su cuerpo- susurro muy secretamente kenshin inhalando el dulce aroma de su cuerpo, como la primera vez que le asalto de tal manera. Su cuerpo cedió cuando reconoció la profunda y traviesa voz de su esposo. Girando hacia él, la puerta se abrió guiándola sin darse cuenta hasta la cama, su cuerpo bajo el de Kenshin no opuso resistencia, solo se quedó anonadada ante la hermosa y pícara sonrisa del hombre que le había hecho perder toda su disciplina y se dejó atrapar por él, por su seducción, por aquel hermoso par de ojos que la desarmaban cuando ella los veía sonreír con un especial brillo que siempre le cautivo.

-Te noto muy agotada, preciosa siéntate y deja esto en mis manos- dijo kenshin deslizando súbitamente la blusa que portaba Kaoru; descubrió sus generosos pechos, los pechos de una madre que tiene un pequeño niño glotón, y un esposo que disfruta de ellos todas las noches, la observo, tan hermosa como siempre lo seria a sus ojos, así pasaran los años.

Las manos de Kenshin despojaron de la tela al cuerpo femenino, y colocándose tras ella deslizo sus manos por su espalda, acariciando y presionando a la vez para aliviar un poco el maltrato, que sentía su hermosa mujer tras un largo día. Le derribo con lentitud sobre la cama, dejándola completamente a su merced, saboreo sus labios siguiendo el camino hacia el dulce y delicado manjar de sus pechos. El chirriar de la puerta los dejo perplejos, Kenji, observaba curioso la escena y ellos no sabían como actuar, su hijo les observo durante un corto periodo, y no fue sino hasta cuando Kenshin, lo cargo y lo llevo hasta su cama, dejándolo dormido, que regreso a acariciar y amar a su manera a su esposa.

-Se quedó dormido?- cuestiono Kaoru preocupada por lo que pudiera haber visto su pequeño.

-Si hermosa, no te preocupes, mejor, recuérdame que era lo que hacía, antes- susurro acercándose a ella hasta sentir en su piel el cálido contacto entre sus cuerpos.

- creo que me brindabas un placentero alivio a mi espalda, hasta que nuestro hijo nos sorprendió- susurro divertida al notar el colorado rostro de su esposo al recordar que una vez más había cedido a la tentación de saborear y acariciar con su boca el pecho femenino.

- si recuerdo que acariciaba un lienzo blanco en el cual me hipnotiza dibujar con mi boca- dijo sonriendo al ver que su esposa se disponía despejando su cuerpo de las mantas a él para proseguir con su exploración.

-Puedes continuar con ese reparador masaje y exploración- dijo ella con un susurro casi suplicante, más que el alivio que las manos de su esposo podrían brindar a su espalda y cuerpo, lo que en realidad anhelaba era su toque suave, seductor y ella muy seguramente terminaría accediendo ante el impulso primario de su cuerpo, por unirse al de él.

Los ojos cansados se cerraron lentamente, pero aún así era muy consciente de los besos que recorrían su cuerpo

-Hermosa, te vez encantadora- susurro a su oído, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo.

En la base de los caballeros negros.

-Tendrás que eliminarlo, es tu ultima oportunidad si no quieres verte fuera de esta organización- dijo el alto hombre alemán.

-Lo aré tenga la seguridad señor.

-Yo me encargare de vigilar que así sea linda- susurro el hombre que la observaba desde una penumbra.

**Continuara…**

**Gracias por sus Reviews** a:

Harumigirl: me agrada te haya gustado el encuentro entre Misao y Aoshi, tal vez haya más en el futuro, pero no tan amigables.

Gabyhyatt: pues no sé si Misao recupere pronto sus recuerdos, más bien a Aoshi se le dará la tarea de enamorarla de nuevo.

**Notas de la autora**.

Espero sus opiniones y recomendaciones para el desarrollo de la historia, muchas gracias por leer.

Actualizado por Eorin

El 27 de mayo de 2012

A las 12:24pm aproximadamente.


End file.
